Troublemaker
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Kakak kelasnya itu selalu mengganggu Hinata. Maksa ini, maksa itu. He's absolutely troublemaker. / "Ya … kan kakak tau k-kalo yang ngincer k-kakak itu banyak." / "Kok kamu nggak, ya?" / A SasuHina fanfic / RnR, minna?


**Troublemaker**

* * *

"Hinata! Dia datang! Cepat, sembunyi!"

Pekikan dari Ino itu membuat posisi sang gadis Hyuuga segera berpindah ke siaga satu. Maksudnya, sembunyi di bawah meja guru, sementara dua temannya, Ino dan Sakura berjaga di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Ngapain lo ke sini?"

Kata-kata ketus Ino yang terdengar membuat Hinata mengkeret. Dibekapnya mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan berusaha bernapas dengan hati-hati. Ia tau, konfrontasi teman-temannya dengan sang 'tersangka' sudah dimulai. Dan, karena dia adalah targetnya, Hinata tidak boleh tertangkap!

"Ino … Ino …," sebuah suara dengan nada yang dingin namun sengaja dilambat-lambatkan dalam melafalkan nama gadis itu terdengar sebagai sahutan. "Gue cari Hinata. Minggir lo."

"Nggak!" Kali ini Sakura yang menyahut, tegas. Mata _viridian_ gadis itu mendelik pada sosok _prodigy_ yang menjulang di hadapannya bersama sosok lain yang cuma nyengir lebar. "Gue nggak bakal biarin lo ganggu Hinata lagi!"

"Ganggu?" Ada nada geli yang terbersit saat kata itu diucapkan. "Hmm … _Dobe_, apa lo nganggep kalo selama ini yang gue lakuin ke Hinata itu 'ngeganggu' dia?"

Naruto, sosok yang datang bersama sang 'tersangka' tertawa lebar. "Gue justru ngerasa salut, _Teme_, atas perjuangan lo untuk berusaha ngedapetin Hinata!" Ditepuknya pundak sohib akrabnya itu dengan bangga. "Nah, _ladies_, jadi maukah kalian mempersilakan Sasuke menemui pacarnya sendiri?"

Ino dan Sakura sontak merentangkan tangan mereka lebar-lebar. "Nggak boleh!"

"Kalian tau gue nggak suka pakai kekerasan. Atau, mau gue paksa?"

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Meski diucapkan dengan intonasi datar dan nada dingin, mereka tau ucapan itu tidak main-main. Lagipula, dua cowok di depan mereka juga merupakan senior mereka di klub karate. Mau dilawan pun percuma!

Dengan sangat berat hati, keduanya mundur. Meringis sembari meminta maaf untuk Hinata dalam hati karena tidak mampu melindungi sahabat mereka itu.

Sementara itu sang Uchiha melangkah tenang memasuki kelas yang nyaris sepi itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah meja guru, menganalisisnya sebagai satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi yang tersedia di kelas. Dengan santai Sasuke mendekati meja guru itu, lalu mengetuk pelan permukaannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu sembunyi di sana, hm?"

Ketahuan! Mata bundar milik putri sulung Hyuuga itu membulat. Hatinya berdebar kencang, bukan karena senang, tapi karena panik dan cemas.

"Kamu seneng banget ya, kayaknya, sembunyi dari aku? Belum mau keluar juga? Mau aku tungguin, atau aku susulin aja ke dalem? Romantis kan, desak-desakan sama kamu."

Ada suara siulan yang menggoda, yang membuat Hinata yakin bahwa 'pacar'-nya itu tidak sendirian. Gadis itu mengeluh dalam hati. Nggak ada pilihan. Keluar sekarang atau Sasuke yang akan 'menjemput'nya. Tentu saja, bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu nggak akan mau menunggu Hinata dengan sabar.

Dengan badan sedikit bergetar, Hinata keluar dan menegakkan tubuhnya, meski belum berani menatap langsung sang pengklaim dirinya. "K-kak, a-aku hari ini nggak bisa n-nemenin …," cicit Hinata, meremas roknya kuat-kuat. "A-aku mau pulang."

"Aku memang mau nganterin kamu pulang, kok." Sasuke mendekati mangsanya yang tampak sangat ketakutan. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. "Tapi kamu tau kan, kalo aku yang nunggu kamu untuk bilang 'iya' atas permintaan kencan kita, itu bakal laaama banget kejadian." Sasuke menambahkan dengan nada sedih yang jelas dibuat-buat, "Jadi, kita kencan dulu, baru pulang."

Hinata cepat-cepat mendongak, hendak membantah, namun menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Tak kuat akan tatapan tajam namun lembut yang dilayangkan mata oniks Sasuke untuknya. "S-sebentar aja, ya."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A (absurd) Fanfiction by Dae Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

Belakangan ini, pemandangan Uchiha Sasuke menggandeng Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah pemandangan asing lagi untuk anak-anak Hi-One—julukan bagi Konoha One Senior High School. Sasuke kemudian akan memakaikan helm pada kepala sang gadis sebelum Kawasaki Ninja-nya melaju meninggalkan parkiran.

Uchiha Sasuke dikenal sebagai target para gadis Hi-One, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke itu galak dan nyeremin, terutama ketika cowok itu jadi senior MOS mereka. Bentak-bentakannya mampu bikin bulu kuduk berdiri, kata-kata tajamnya mampu menyayat-nyayat hati hingga berdarah-darah. Buat Hinata, itu udah mampu membuatnya mundur lima langkah.

Sial (menurut Hinata, dan beruntung menurut gadis-gadis lainnya), Sasuke malah tertarik pada dirinya. Dan, lebih sialnya lagi, cowok itu seakan nggak ngerti semua bentuk penolakan non lisan yang selama ini gencar dilakukan Hinata. Dengan entengnya Sasuke mengklaim Hinata sebagai miliknya—kejadian yang disebut-sebut _most impossible scene_ bagi siswa-siswi Hi-One, dan _most tragedy scene_ bagi Hinata. Sampai sekarang pun Hinata masih tutup mulut rapat-rapat jika ditanyai perihal kejadian menggemparkan itu.

Singkatnya, secara sepihak mereka jadian. Akibatnya, hilang sudah masa-masa SMA yang diharapkan Hinata sebagai masa yang tenang dan penuh kedamaian.

Contohnya tentu sekarang. Hinata memeluk kuat-kuat Sasuke sembari memejamkan matanya. Bukannya mencari kesempatan, tapi Sasuke itu gila banget kalau bawa motor. Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis. Kalau mau mati, mati aja, tapi jangan ajak-ajak orang lain, dong!

Tapi lima menit kemudian mereka berhenti dengan selamat di parkiran Konoha Super Mall.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat merasakan hangatnya dekapan Hinata. Pemuda itu menyeringai pelan. "Aku sih seneng aja, kamu mau peluk aku kayak gitu. Dan … tenang aja, bakal kutungguin sampe kamu puas meluk aku."

Ucapan itu ampuh untuk membuat Hinata cepat tersadar dan seketika melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu bergegas turun dari motor dan melepas helm-nya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. Hinata sepertinya melamun, dengan patuh mengikuti Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangannya. "Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak. "A-apa aja, deh, Kak." Gadis itu berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Diturutinya langkah Sasuke yang menuju salah satu restoran _fast food_ terkenal. Ia gelisah, ralat, sangat gelisah. Sampai di tempat mereka duduk pun, Hinata meremas-remas kedua tangannya di pangkuannya.

"_Lo harus berani nolak, lho, Hinata."_

"_Iya, tegas dong! Kalau Sasuke cuman mau mainin lo, lo harus berani bilang nggak!"_

"_Lo mau terus diusik sama dia?"_

Perkataan teman-temannya itulah yang bikin Hinata gelisah. Mereka benar, kalau memang Sasuke hanya berniat mempermainkannya—meski menurut info yang diterima Ino sih Sasuke nggak pernah mempermainkan cewek, jalan sama cewek aja sebelumnya dia ogah, tapi kemungkinan itu tetap ada—maka yang harus Hinata lakukan adalah menolak secara terang-terangan. Harus berani bilang 'nggak'!

"Kak …," Akhirnya Hinata bersuara, meski sangat lirih, "A-aku … nggak bisa n-nemenin kakak jalan lagi."

"Hn? Kenapa?"

Tuh kan, disahutnya datar dan tenang gitu. Hinata jadi ngerasa nggak enak sendiri. "Ma-maaf, Kak."

"Kalo ngomong, lihat aku dong, Hinata. Memang aku serem banget ya, sampe nggak mau kamu lihat?"

Nggak mau! Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Tapi perlahan-lahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Nggak ada yang salah sama wajah Sasuke. Dia cakep, cakep banget malah. Bibirnya tipis, kulitnya bersih, hidungnya mancung, tapi, yang bikin Hinata nggak tahan natap dia itu adalah sepasang mata berwarna kelam yang selalu mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya dan auranya yang bikin _doki-doki_. "A-aku … aku n-nggak mau nerusin," Hinata menelan ludahnya demi menatap manik oniks yang sama sekali tak melepas pandangan dari dirinya itu, tanpa sadar membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. "M-maaf, Kak."

Ada hening yang lama di antara mereka, Hinata yang rasanya mau pingsan sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa. Hinata ngerasa tegang banget, sampe-sampe rasanya nggak ada suara lain yang kedengeran. Ditatap lurus-lurus kayak gini mampu bikin kakinya lemes, untuk aja dia ngomong pas duduk.

"Ya udah. Kamu makan dulu, ntar kuanter pulang."

Selama sisa kencan mereka, Hinata menerka-nerka apa yang ada dalam kepala kakak kelasnya itu, tapi nggak berhasil. Gadis itu jadi makin gelisah sendiri. Apa Sasuke memang nggak mau protes sama sekali? Pasalnya, cowok itu gencar banget sama Hinata. Mereka jadian pun sepenuhnya karena jebakan Sasuke yang licik dan Hinata yang terperosok masuk ke dalamnya. Dan sekarang, dia mendadak diem gini habis diputusin cewek. _Well_, bukannya dulu Sasuke cerewet, sih, tapi dulu cowok itu selalu menggoda Hinata di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Baik dengan perbuatan maupun kata-kata.

Kencan mereka jadi berlangsung singkat banget dan canggung. Hingga sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke juga diam. Hinata menyodorkan helm berwarna putih yang dibelikan Sasuke untuknya ketika turun dari motor. Dengan penasaran gadis itu mengintip dari balik poninya. Ingin rasanya Hinata meminta maaf, tapi untuk apa lagi? Itu cuma akan ngerendahin Sasuke lebih jauh. Jadi, gadis itu cuma berkata, "M-makasih ya, Kak. Pulangnya hati-hati." Seperti biasa.

"Hn."

Bahkan sampai motor Kawasaki Ninja itu menghilang dari penglihatannya, Hinata masih merasakan betapa canggungnya suasana di antara mereka dan perasaan bersalah plus menyesal dari dalam dirinya. Sasuke nggak salah apa-apa, kenapa putus? Hatinya berbisik galau.

Awal mereka pacaran, Hinata memang selalu menolak karena dia takut sama Sasuke. Namun, meskipun Hinata memang dalam keadaan terpaksa ketika menerima Sasuke, cowok itu selalu baik sama dia. Setidaknya, nggak pernah macam-macam. Kencan pun selalu di tempat yang mampu bikin Hinata nyaman. Perlakuannya selalu gentle. Menantu idaman papa Hiashi.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar, makin timbul rasa bersalah itu. Barang-barang pemberian Sasuke memang bejibun banyaknya, meski mereka cuma pacaran selama dua bulan. Hinata menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur, mengambil boneka beruang besar berwarna hitam yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Dipeluknya erat-erat boneka itu.

Aih, kok Hinata malah jadi galau gini, ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kayaknya, belakangan ini barikade pertahanan kita ke Sasuke menurun drastis, ya?"

Celetukan Tenten membuat keempat orang gadis yang sedang berkumpul dan menikmati istirahat siang itu mengalihkan perhatian ke sang gadis keturunan China.

Ino mengusap dagunya dengan gaya seorang detektif. "Hmm … bener tuh. Dan setelah gue analisis dan telusuri, penyebab utamanya," Ditunjuknya gadis berambut indigo yang menyeruput milkshake miliknya dengan kalem, "lo sendiri, kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, "A-aku?"

"Iya!" Tenten menegaskan. "Lo makin lembek ke Sasuke. Makin pasrah. Dulu aja sampe kejar-kejaran saking keras kepalanya, tapi sekarang lima menit aja udah nyerah. Hayoo ngaku, lo udah ngapain aja sih sama dia? Udah mulai suka, ya?"

Muka Hinata memerah karena tuduhan Tenten tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dia memang belum memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa mereka sudah putus kemarin. "N-nggak kok. A-aku sama Kak Sasuke m-malah—"

"Hinata," Sakura, yang dari tadi menjadi pendiam akhirnya angkat bicara, memotong ucapan Hinata dengan tegas. Ada keraguan di matanya saat menatap gadis berambut _indigo_ itu, "Kayaknya … gue nggak bisa nolong lo lagi, deh." Sebelum semuanya bereaksi, Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "Bukannya gue mau berkhianat, tapi … kemarin gue nggak sengaja ketemu Naruto, terus kita ngobrol lama … _and_ … Naruto bilang kalo udah dari lama dia tertarik sama gue." Ada rona merah yang menjalari wajah Sakura. "Jadi—ya …"

"Kyaa!" Ino yang bereaksi duluan, memeluk Sakura, "Selamat ya, _Forehead_!"

Mata bundar Hinata membulat. Sadar teman-temannya menunggu reaksinya, ia cepat-cepat tersenyum lembut. "Ng-nggak pa-pa, kok, Sakura-_chan_ …, a-aku senang, kok. Mudah-mudahan Sakura-_chan_ sama Kak Naruto l-langgeng ya," ucapnya tulus.

Wajah Sakura seketika sumringah. "_Oh, God, arigatou ne_, Hinata!" Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum ceria, "Nanti gue sama Naruto rencana kencan, lo sama Sasuke mau ikut? Ah!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan _BlackBerry_-nya. "Tadi Naruto bilang dia mau ajak Sasuke, cowok itu pasti mau. Biar gue aja yang nge-BBM dia. Kita _double date_ gitu, pasti seru!"

Hinata sungguh tidak tega menolak, dan berharap semoga Sasuke yang menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beneran, Hinata sama sekali nggak siap mental buat ketemu Sasuke. Yang ada dari tadi jantungnya berdebar nggak keruan. Sialnya, sejak insiden putus kemarin, Hinata makin takut buat ketemu Sasuke. Rasanya cowok itu kayak ranjau. Dan, Hinata takut salah melangkah. Sekali injak, meledaklah semua!

"Apa kamu berpikir, 'kenapa kencan pertama mereka, kita ikut terlibat di dalamnya?'"

Hinata menoleh takut-takut ke arah kakak kelasnya itu, tapi mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. "D-dan … a-aku berpikir kenapa Kak S-Sasuke nggak nolak a-aja." Ia berbisik pelan, keceplosan saking gugupnya jalan di samping Sasuke, sementara Naruto dan Sakura sudah melanglang buana alias pergi entah kemana. Tadi sih mereka parkir di Konoha Park, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menelusuri deretan pertokoan yang tersebar di sekitar situ, tapi mendadak Naruto dan Sakura yang _notebene_ sama-sama energik menghilang.

Yup, mereka ditinggal. Berdua.

"Well, aku sih nggak tega. Pertama kalinya Dobe antusias banget nyeritain kisah cintanya sementara cintaku kandas gitu aja. But, ini hari bahagia dia, dan dia butuh _support_."

Hinata menelan ludah ketika mendengar sindiran Sasuke. Mata bundarnya menatap Sasuke sejenak, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian Hinata kembali menunduk. Gerakan yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa Sasuke nggak lagi menggenggam tangannya erat-erat ketika berjalan. "M-maaf Kak—"

"Udahlah, lupain." Aduh, rasanya sulit banget napas ngedenger nada ketus yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menyela ucapannya. Hinata merengek dalam hati. Dia pengin pulang! Daripada berduaan sama Sasuke dengan suasana canggung begini?

"Kamu mau masuk?"

Hinata menyadari mereka sudah berada di depan toko buku paling lengkap di Konoha. Oh, jadi ternyata dari tadi Sasuke ngajak dia jalan ada destinasinya. Gadis itu mengangguk, mendadak _excited_. Yah, dia memang selalu _excited_ sama buku, sih.

Tapi-tapi-tapi, sialnya lagi, tempat favorit mereka berdua sama, yaitu bagian buku psikologis. Hinata menyadarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, waktu Sasuke sempat dua kali mengajaknya ke toko buku. Dan dia baru inget sekarang. Pengin rasanya dia pergi aja ke bagian lain, tapi novel-novel Chicken Soup series rasanya terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Jadi Hinata awalnya cuek aja dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sampai kemudian mereka berjongkok bersebelahan, sibuk dengan buku masing-masing, dan Hinata nggak tahan lagi. "Denger-denger Kak Sasuke mau n-nyari jurusan psikologis, ya?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut singkat, mengambil sebuah buku tentang hidup positif, "Kabarnya udah nyebar, ya. Cepet banget."

Hinata meringis kecil, tentu aja, _wong_ kalo kabar tentang Sasuke, mendadak semua dinding sekolah jadi punya kuping untuk ngedengerin. "Ya … kan kakak tau k-kalo yang ngincer k-kakak itu banyak."

"Kok kamu nggak ya?"

Hinata nggak sempat menyahut (meski langsung merasa tersentil dan nggak enak), karena mendadak Sasuke kembali berkata, "Hey, kamu juga suka psikologis, kan? Mau dengerin masalahku?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Masalah apa Kak?" Ia bertanya, tertarik.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Gemas sendiri dengan kepolosan gadis di sampingnya ini. Ditariknya napas sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang bisa bikin Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. "_There is a girl. She's pretty and cute, but scared of me. I still feel that I've done everything, trying to make her loves me, but I fail. I think, and think again, did I do something wrong_?"

Hinata menahan napasnya, saat tau bahwa Sasuke sedang bercerita tentang dia. Diam-diam merasa tersanjung akan kata "_pretty_" dan "_cute_" yang digunakan cowok itu untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Ditatapnya mata oniks Sasuke dengan jantung yang sepertinya bakal meloncat keluar. Hinata membasahi bibirnya, gugup ketika mata elang itu menangkap gerakan kecilnya. "_You didn't do something wrong_, Kak." Ia berbisik, lirih. "_Maybe, it's me that should say thanks for everything that you've done to me_."

"_Then, give me your thanks_."

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan saat wajah Sasuke mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan bibir mereka saling menempel. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Bibir Sasuke lembut, basah, dan bergerak di atas bibirnya. Melumat halus bibir Hinata yang berpasrah. Hinata tergagap, rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Cowok itu menelusuri permukaan bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya sebelum menarik diri. Hinata membuka matanya, setengah linglung, dengan wajah yang merah sempurna. Mata bundarnya menatap bingung Sasuke, dan perlahan-lahan kenyataan memasuki otaknya.

_That was her first kiss_.

Sasuke menatap lembut Hinata yang sepertinya masih kebingungan. Cowok berambut _raven_ itu mengulurkan tangannya, dengan jempolnya mengusap bibir merah Hinata yang masih sedikit terbuka dan basah. "_Sorry_, aku nggak tahan," ucapnya, bersungguh-sungguh. Sasuke kemudian berdiri, menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. "Bisa berdiri?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Jantungnya rasanya masih berjumpalitan. _He don't wanna say something about their kiss, do he_? Jadi, Hinata menguatkan hatinya dan berdiri.

"Kamu mau beli sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah, menundukkan kepalanya. _God_, kenapa rasanya sekarang dia pengin nangis? Maksudnya, apa Sasuke beneran nggak mau ngomong tentang ciuman itu ataupun tentang mereka? Apa dia beneran nganggep ciuman Hinata sebagai rasa terima kasih? Apa dia menganggap Hinata sebagai cewek yang gampang dicium gitu aja?

Hinata pengin pulang. Dia nggak nyaman berada dekat-dekat Sasuke yang mampu mengobrak-abrik perasaannya. Sebentar dibikin seneng, sebentar dibikin ngerasa bersalah, sebentarnya lagi dibikin sedih. Satu hal utama itu yang bikin dia takut banget sama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Sakura langsung menyeretnya ke taman belakang sekolah. Gadis itu mendudukkan Hinata di bangku taman sementara dia mondar-mandir. "Oke, sekarang bisa lo jelasin ke gue apa yang bikin lo kemarin pucet dan pengin cepet-cepet pulang? Apa ada yang terjadi waktu gue sama Naruto pergi?"

Hinata menatap Sakura ragu. Dia nggak pengin bilang, takut ngerusak kebahagiaan Sakura, tapi juga nggak pengin nyimpen semuanya sendirian. "A-aku … dicium K-kak Sasuke."

Sakura nyaris tersandung. Dengan cepat gadis _pink_ itu duduk di sebelah Hinata, menatap gadis berambut _indigo_ itu dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Lo serius? Di sini?" Gadis itu bertanya, menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan ragu ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu seketika lemas saat Hinata selesai bercerita. "_Oh God_ … Hinata, kenapa lo nggak bilang kemarin, sih?" Sakura mengeluh. "Kan kemarin nggak perlu kejadian." Ditatapnya Hinata dengan sangat menyesal. "Apa gue perlu putus sama Naruto?"

"Jangan!" Hinata seketika mencegah. "S-Sakura-chan dan Kak Naruto nggak ada hubungannya. I-ini tentangku s-sama Kak Sasuke." Gadis itu tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, "J-jangan bilang Tenten sama Ino, ya. B-bilang seperlunya aja, k-kalo aku udah putus."

Sakura mengangguk. Diam-diam tak bisa membayangkan gimana kalau Tenten yang overprotektif itu tau perbuatan Sasuke. Tenten nggak bakal segan-segan memukuli Sasuke meski yang jadi taruhan justru dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Hinata sedih. Tentu saja kasusnya bakal lain seandainya Hinata dan Sasuke itu saling suka dan masih pacaran. "Maaf ya." Sakura berkata, menyesal. "Tapi, lo beneran nggak suka ya, sama Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo yakin ini bakal berhasil, _Teme_?"

Ada sebuah seringai kecil disusul ucapan tegas, "Yakin, lah."

"Tapi ini udah setengah bulan sejak lo berhasil nyium Hinata, lho. Dan udah beberapa hari sejak _gossip_ bahwa lo deket sama Karin itu kesebar." Naruto mondar-mandir di kelas yang kosong itu, sementara Sasuke dengan tenang bersandar di jendela. "_Teme_, lo yakin bahwa semua yang lo lakuin itu udah berhasil membuat Hinata suka sama lo?"

"Berisik banget sih lo, _Dobe_." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, terganggu. "Shika, menurut lo berapa lama lagi?"

Shikamaru, seorang pemuda yang telungkup di meja mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Kira-kira beberapa puluh menit lagi."

Seringai Sasuke melebar. "Beberapa puluh menit lagi dan Hinata bakal telpon gue." Ia berkata dengan nada puas.

Naruto mendecak. "Gila lo, _Teme_!"

"Hinata bukan cewek bodoh. Dia pasti menyadarinya dari awal. Lo beruntung karena dia memang suka sama lo, Sasuke. Cuma, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan permainan yang lagi lo lakuin. Dan trik terakhir lo pas nyium dia itu nggak kebaca kayaknya, dan itu bikin dia _shock_." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan sedikit malas.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Udah gue bilang, kan, dia gadis yang menarik."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. "Lo dan dia sama-sama gila," komentar cowok itu.

Sasuke nggak sempat menjawab lagi, karena _BlackBerry_ miliknya berdering. Pemuda itu kini benar-benar tersenyum berbahaya sebelum mengangkatnya. _Gotcha_!

"Hn?"

"A-apa kakak bener-bener n-nggak mau ngelepas aku s-setelah semua permainan ini berakhir?" Suara lembut terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Nggak. Kamu tau, kan, aku suka kamu."

**.**

**.**

**(maybe) it's the end**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory:** Hai, hisashiburi kana ... aku lagi stres banget gara-gara banyak hal, maraton nulis, dan melarikan diri ke fanfiction. Jadilah fic absurd ini. Well, hanya ini yang bisa kusuguhkan, kalau ada yang bingung dst, tolong bikin asumsi sendiri tentang apa yang sebenernya terjadi sama Hinata dan Sasuke, dan kupastikan asumsi kalian bener #ditendang

Thanks for reading till the end, minasan!


End file.
